¿sera amor?
by belly mania
Summary: edward y emmet molestan a bella y a roslaie por ser "gorditas" ellas cansadas se van , que pasaria si despues de 3 años ellos van a la escuela de ellas y las ven cambiadas y con sed de venganza - ENTREN SOY NUEVA PLISS
1. Chapter 1

¿ SERA AMOR?

Espero que les guste los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí la historia

**Bella prov **

Hola , me llamo isabella swan pero prefiero que me digan bella , pues soy una persona tímida , tengo el cabello castaño , de piel blanca ,ojos color marron y mi mayor tormento mi cuerpo soy muy llena para una adolescente de 14 años , pues todas la chicas de mi escuela son delgadas y yo no por eso me molestan pues me dicen "pelota" o "oye, en tu otra vida eras sumo ¿" y cosas como esas y con el tiempo eso me fue bajando la autoestima . tengo mi una y mejor amiga en todo el mundo rosalie hale ella también es llena al igua l que yo y también la molestan , rose como yo le digo tiene le cabello rubio y unos bonitos ojos color celestes , pero ha nadie le importa solo es el fisico y cuan bonita eres . nuestros verdugos son los cullen y las denali , si los chicos mas populares de la escuela ósea los cullen jugadores de futbol realmente hermosas y las denali porristas e igual de hermosas por lo tanto son los reyes como sabrán nuestra escuela esta divida por varios sectores : a la cabeza los reyes ( deportistas y porristas) , punks , rebeldes , alcohólicos , drogadictos , skaters , antisociales , nerds y a lo ultimo de la cadena nostras somo como "escoria" por ser una rara combinación de todos los grupos salvo el alchol , drogas y reyes . si hasta los nerds se creen mas que nosotras , es un tormento ir al colegio antes no lo era pero ahora si , cuando te encuentras con algún "rey" te insultan son piedad , pero los peores de todos son los de los hermanos cullen ambos adonis , Edward cullen tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo , ojos verdes en los cuales te puedes perder , un bien formado cuerpo ( y eso que tine 14 , imagínense cuando crezca) , emmet cullen tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado , ojos avellana , parece un osos pero no de esos adorables no es como las crías de un oso Greasle , por lo que he escuchado he oído es un comido imparable para haciendo bromas a de lugar y cuando sonríe se le forman 2 hoyuelos que le hacen verse adorable , pero el puede llegar a ser una persona muy hiriente y ,maldita cuando se lo propone se la pasa molestando a rosalie y ella llora cada vez que este la insulta .. mencione que rose esta enamorada de ese oso malo? no pues ahora se los digo , al igual que emmet Edward tambn me molesta mucho y tambn termino llorando mensione que estoy enamorada de el no? Pues ahora se los digo . y las estúpidas de sus "novias" se rien de cada estupidez que hacen creo que si les dijeran tirate de un puente ellas lo harina … dios … no tienen dignidad . hoy seria mi ultimo dia en este infierno con rose nos iríamos a Italia y nuestros padres no se opusieron al ver lo que sufríamos y que no nos sentíamos a gusto y lo podíamos hacer tanto como queramos es que somos millonarias y eso tambn ha nadie le importa . me levante de la cama al ver que ya hora de partir tome mi chaqueta y me puse mis converse , me subi al coche y le dije al chofer que fuera ala casa de rose , cuando llegamos vimos que todos se volteaban para vernos bajar típico y luego se burlarían y dirían : " con tanto dinero y no se pagan un cirujano" nos bajamos son prestarle atención a los cuchicheos y fuimos a clase , para nuestra desgracia allí estaban los cullen y las zo.. perdón las denali se voltearon al vernos entrar

Pero miren quienes llegaron las ballenas de swan y hale – dijo edward con burla en los ojos , no le di importancia aun que me dolió jale a rose del brazo para sentarnos ya no quería problemas

Oigan cuando se van a ir mis sexis ojos se los agradecería – dijo emmet causando la risa de todos y vi que rose perdió los estribos

No te preocupes estúpido que para mañana ni en pintura nos veras – dijo rose echando chispas y matándolos con la mirada

Mira estúpida fíjate como le hablas ami emmy – dijo la p.. de kate

Ta rose cállate quiero terminar este dia bien antes de irnos – le dije tranquilamente

Perdón…..es es cuche …mal … se se van a ir? – dijo un muy desconcertado Edward y ha que le importa

Si te importa ¿? – dijo ya un cabreda rosalie- estúpido – dijo susurando

No claro que no nos importa , buenos nos harina un favor enserio – dijo emmet creo que rose se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo porque lo quiere y se seguía repitiendo " su rostro es lindo no lo malogres , su rostro es lindo no lo malogres" como loca y para evitar problemas…..

Si este.. creo rose que mejor ya vámonos que me olvide empacar algo – dije apresurada antes que se levantara la 4ta guerra mundial en el salón la jale del brazo hasta la puerta escuhe un " mejor que gran favor" de parte de tanya , mas tarde ya fuimos al aereopuerto y tomar un avión que me llevaría a mi nueva vida .


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 ¿Qué? ¿SE VAN A IR?

EDWARD PROV.

Me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 14 años , soy …. como decirlo unos de los chicos mas populares de mi escuela junto con mi hermano Emmet , tengo el cabello cobrizo el cual no puedo peinar y los ojos verdes y según las chicas hipnotizantes y atractivos .

tengo una "**¿novia?**" no se si llamarla a si porque la verdad ella no lo es todas las personas suponen como yo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y ella de porristas debemos estar juntos pero NO , dios es que no la aguanto es desesperante escuchar su voz es como un chirrido, pero lo aguanto porque soy un "**rey**" debo mantener la imagen y la verdad es que me importa bien poco, aparte la única chica que hace mi corazón palpite o se detenga se llama Isabella Swan .

si ella a la que le dicen "escoria" y me llega por que MI bella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera asi es miren : cabello caoba con risos, ojos chocolates los cuales te puedes perder ,unos labios que te llevan a la perdición y bueno su "cuerpo" no será de supermodelo pero a mi me gusta tal y como es.

como no se decirle "**oye me gustas**" la molesto y se que mis comentarios le duelen pero no puedo evitarlo es como "**vomito verba**l" solo sale . llegue con Emmet al colegio y entramos al salón le di un disque beso a Tanya ( a si se llama " mi novia" ) y me senté en mi pupitre a esperar que mi ángel entre por la puerta y se veía tan bella y hermosa "_**Edward cierra la boca estas babeando**_ " _dios desde cuando me hablo a mi mismo?_ agg deja de pensar en eso me reprendí a mi mismo

-Pero miren quienes llegaron las ballenas de Swan y Hale – dije con burla ( fingida pospuesto) en los ojos , bella me ignoro y tomo del brazo a Rosalie

-Oigan cuando se van a ir mis sexis ojos se los agradecería – dijo Emmet causando la risa de todos y vi que hale se estaba molestando creo que lo iva a golpear

-No te preocupes estúpido que para mañana ni en pintura nos veras – dijo hale super molesta y matándonos con la mirada

-Mira estúpida fíjate como le hablas ami emmy – dijo kate dios porque se emett esa … esa , no no puedes decirle eso a una dama aun que se lo merezca

-ya rose cállate quiero terminar este dia bien antes de irnos – le dijo bella tranquilamente

-Perdón…..es es cuche …mal … se se van a ir? – pregunte muy muy desconcertado porque mi vida mi razón mi existir se quiere ir? " _**a pues sera porque la molestabas cada rato?**_ " cállate conciencia

-Si te importa ¿? – dijo hale dios echando humos susurro algo por lo bajo pero no la escuche

-No claro que no nos importa , buenos nos harina un favor enserio – dijo Emmet ES ENSERIO ¿no te importa? ya ni yo me lo creo enserio creo que cuando volvamos a casa lo golpeare por decir eso

-Si este.. creo rose que mejor ya vámonos que me olvide empacar algo – dijo mi ángel apresurada tomando a hale y sacándola del salón

-Si nos hacen un gran favor- dijo tanya , pero a ella no la puedo golpear me asume ala ventana y vi como mi ángel se iba

* * *

holaaa a todos mis lectores espero que les guste este cap dejen sus comentarios y voy a tratar de mejorar mi caligrafía y ver si pronto subo el 3er cap XD . GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS ha y si en el 3er capitulo van a aparecer jasper y alice no se preocupen


	3. Chapter 3

3er cap " SI COMO OYERON MODELOS"

3 años después

-Eso nena posa para mi – dijo Juancho a rose mientras ella daba esa mirada que mataría a cualquiera , y pues se preguntaron ¿posar? ¿Para que? Lo que pasa es que somos modelos profesionales , sip lo que oyeron modelos, como había terminado mi sesión de fotos esperaba que rose acabara la suya .

Cuando dejamos forks para empezar nuestra " nueva vida" rose y yo decidimos cambiar ya no ser esas niñas que se quedan calladas sin hacer nada y que no se saben defender , por eso al llegar a Italia y quedarnos en nuestras mansiones ( por si no recuerdan soy millonaria) nos metimos en diferentes gimnasios y escuelas ya sea de baile , box , defensa personas , etc .

y con el paso del tiempo y con todos esos entrenamientos bajamos considerablemente de peso y déjeme decirles que tengo un cuerpo estupendo y nuestra autoestima subió a niveles insospechados .

cuando entramos la colegio todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo y sabemos que fue por nuestros autos lujosos bajamos y prácticamente toda la población masculina babeaba y ni que decir de rosalie sonrio meneo su cabello se quito sus ray-van y empezó a caminar hacia el establecimiento yo solo rode los ojos y tambn camine ya esta bien tambn me luci un poquito y ese mismo dia nos hicimos populares , y con el tiempo nos acostumbramos .

pero no somos esa clase de chicas fresas que no les importa nada y solo quieren atención y le hacen la vida imposible a otros , todo lo contrario somos muy buenas estudiantes y tratamos de hacer que todo le mundo se lleve mejor , allí conocimos a Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock ambos pareja Alice es una personas muy hiperactiva , graciosa , y que con el tiempo empecé a agarrarle mucha confianza al igual que rose Jasper es muy pacifico siempre piensa antes de actuar aun no se como esos 2 terminaron juntos pero se complementan mutuamente .

con el tiempo se convirtieron en nuestros mejores amigos les contamos lo sucedido en forks no lo tomaron muy bien alice empezó a gritar que los golpearía si algunas los llegara ver y jasper como nunca se molesto y juro que nunca se nos acercaría y menos a mi . jasper se convirtió en mi confidente a el le cuento de todo cosas que no le puedo decir a las chicas porque empezarían a planear cosas jazz es el hermano que siempre quise .

y volviendo al tema yo y rose nos convertimos en modelos después de que un dia en una tienda de ropa Alice prácticamente nos obligo a modelar para ella y a si lo hicimos con toda la ropa que nos puso , pero no nos dimos cuenta que allí estaban agentes para modelos que buscaban caras frescas y nos contrataron

empezamos con pequeñas cosas y asi hasta llegar a firmar con grandes marcas como Gucci , chanel , versace , dolce&gabanna , etc. . a si nos convertimos en lo que los chicos quieren y las chicas envidian y no es porque sea vanidosa ni nada por el estilo pero me encanta ese tipo de atención .

en la escuela me convertí en capitana de porristas después de tomar muchas clases de baile y gimnasia me ascendieron a la primera y con eso metí a rose y alice .

Belli! rose ya acabo su sesión de fotos , vamos – dijo Alice dando saltitos a mi alrededor , Jazz que estaba a su lado me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa , empezamos a caminar por el pasillo mientras que todo el mundo me felicitaba por mi nuevo trabajo , mencione que iba a ser la nueva cara de Gucci? No pues ahora se los digo , en eso rose sale de su camerino con un GRAN ramo de flores enarque una ceja y ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Me felicitaron por mi nuevo empleo – dijo ella inocente ¡JA! Inocente si tremenda pervertida , pero bueno rose iba a ser la nueva cara de victoria secret

– ha por cierto creo que para mañana van a venir alumnos nuevos algo a si escuche – se voltio y camino hacia el estacionamiento la seguí y me subí en mi BB si amo mi lamborgini , _**bueno creo que mañana hay que darle la bienvenida a esos alumnos**_ – pensé mientras arrancaba el coche sii! A dormir.

Rosalie prov.

Si rose posa para mi – dijo Juancho si amo mi vida , soy asquerosamente rica y soy modelo una de las mejores , si pues quien diría que "sosa"Hale seria modelo JA si me vieran se tragarían sus palabras . nos esforzamos tanto con bella para salir adelante y con todos los entrenamientos que tuvimos bajamos nos convertimos en chicas populares le primer dia de clase . conocimos a Alice y Jasper nos cayeron bien en especial Alice esa chica me encanta y conparte un sentido de la moda al igual que yo , ahora soy " una bomba sexy" si lose soy vanidosa bueno eso es lo que me dice bella , pero que ni agá ella adora esa atención tanto como o mas que yo . adoro que los chicos me vean con deseo y las chicas con envidia .

Vi como Alice sacaba del trance Bella y le decía que ya había terminado me fui ami camerino y vi un gran ramo de flores allí tambn había una nota

Felicidades por tu empleo , preciosa

Con cariño tu

sonreí , tome mi ramo de flores y Sali del camerino vi que bella enarco una ceja al ver las flores solo me encojo de hombros y le dije

-Solo me felicitaron mi nuevo empleo – sonreí inocente y camine hacia al estacionamiento pero en ese momento recordé lago que había escuchado

-ha por cierto creo que para mañana van a venir alumnos nuevos algo a si escuche – me volvi a dar la vuelta y me subi en mi BMW ._**si a casa se ha dicho**_ – pensé mientras arrancaba el auto

* * *

spero que les aya gustado si lose actualise pronto pero voy a tratar de dubir el 4to cap dejen sus comentarios xD y gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 : " que! Ellos aki? "**

Hay chicas se que tarde demasiado pido disculpas es que he estado en exámenes y eso me ha tenido absorbida , aparte tuve mi fiesta de 15 y eso …. Bueno espero que les guste este cap ¡ :D

**BELLA PROV:**

Ha! Lunes en la mañana , me levante fui al baño , me di una ducha refrescante me puse mi bata y abrí mi GRAN armario me decidí por un pitillo azul con una camiseta roja que dejaba ver mi plano vientre y unos tacos negros .

Metí mi uniforme de porrista en mi maleta , mi celular , iPod, maquillaje , colonia , etc . y mi chaqueta , me dirigí a mi bebe y partí al colegio . al llegar vi a rose recostada en su BMW con un vestido rojo al vuelo que marcaba sus curvas con unos lentes de chanel me aparque a su lado , baje con toda mi lentitud para ver como la población masculina se me quedaba viendo , solo sonreí y fui a saludar a mi rubia amiga

-Hola rose! Como estas? – pregunte mientras besaba su mejilla

-Bien , aquí viendo como esos tarados babean por nosotras – dijo ella mientras tomaba su celular

-Y Alice y Jasper? – cuando pregunte eso escuche unas llantas rechinar y la de una moto , rose y yo nos volteamos y vimos el coche de Alice y Jazz , aparcaron junto a nosotras Alice vino prácticamente corriendo a abrazarnos

-CHICASSSSS LAS ECHE DE MENOS – dijo ali gritando mientras daba saltitos alrededor de nosotras , yo solo sonreí al igual que rose

-Buenos días señoritas – dijo Jazz con su asentó sureño mientras nos daba un beso a cada una

-Hola – dije al mismo tiempo con rose

-Escucharon las nuevas buenas? – dijo Alice sonriendo

-Ah si vienen alumnos nuevos , algo asi escuche – dijo ros , en ese momento entraron al aparque amiento una jep y un volvo plateado ( ya sabran de quienes no? )

-Bonitos autos – dijo Jazz , del volvo bajo un hombre y dios que hombre un cuerpazo debajo de esa camiseta que marcaba sus músculos subí un poco mas mandíbula recta , labios perfectos , nariz perfilada , unos ojazos de color verde , cabello cobrizo … y ESPEREN UN MOMENTO

-MIERDA ¡ bella ese no es …. Edward Cullen? - me pregunto rose apuntando en su dirección y si que lo era , del Jep bajo un verdadero levantador de pesas , pero queda mas que decir que estaba bueno y ese no es ….. Emmet

-FUCK rose mira Emmet Cullen – dije también a su dirección , Emmet se acerco al volvo de Edward y se recostó en el , y queda mas que decir que todas TODAS las chicas se le quedaron viendo

-No me jodan , para que coño tuvieron que venir? - dijo rose muy alto , captando la atención de dichas personas , los Cullen pasearon su mirado por nosotras desde arriba hacia abajo y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente , sip creo que se dieron cuenta

-Saben hay que irnos de aquí , me estreso – dijo rose jaalandome la mano pero de reijo vi otro carro aparcándose donde ellos y allí bajaron 3 rubias teñidas y se acercaron al volvo no vi mas porque Jazz me jalo de la otra mano haciéndome correr cosa incomoda porque llevaba tacos y no se como rayos hace Alice para caminar tan rápido , nos acercamos a un salón a sentarnos

-Porque vinieron aquí? Justo en este lugar – dijo Jaz muy molesto pero nunca de su boca salieron malas palabras no es un caballero? Jajajaja , ojala rose fuera así

-Calmate , ni que no supiéramos como defendernos , aparte nunca dejare que esos hijos de puta se nos acerquen – dijo rose con su muy floreado lenguaje

-No se preocupen chicas no dejaremos que esos idiotas les hagan daño , ni que se burlen de ustedes o me dejo de llamar Alice Brandon , pero podemos vengarnos – dijo Al sonriendo maléficamente , haciendo que me estremeciera juntar la palabra venganza + Alice Brandon = a peligro

-Bueno chicos hay que calmarnos que posibilidades haya de que nos lo volvamos a encontrar esta escuela es muy grande – dijo yo calmada y en ese momento sonaron los altavoces

-Swan , Hale y Brandon acérquense a la dirección – dijo la secretaria , no me negaría ir donde el director esta muy bueno y por bueno quiero decir bueno cabello cabello rubio , ojos celestes y solo tiene 25 es joven y por lo que se soltero , hay bella deja de delirar , porque sabemos perfectamente a que nos llamaron .

-Porque rayos aceptamos ser parte de la comisión de bienvenida del colegio? He? – dije yo un poco alterada , si pero la respuesta era clara ALICE

-Hay yo que iba a saber que ellos vendrían – dijo Al defendiéndose

-No que tenias visiones – dijo rose algo molesta

-Ya no se la agarren con Ali - dijo Jazz

le pedimos disculpas a Alice y ella dijo no hay problema y nos acercamos a la oficina del hombre que es el sueño de toda adolescente y mujer osea el director.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap5 " dios ellas estan aquí"**

**Edward prov.**

Hace mas de 3 años que no veo a mi Ángel, pero el mundo sigue adelante no? , desde la partido de bella y Rosalie nada ha sido igual para mi hermano y para mi , ya no hay una razón para ir a la escuela , pero nunca dejamos de lado nuestros estudios y los deportes tratábamos de distraernos lo mejor posible , para dejar de pensar en ellas.

Pues a Emmet le tomo un poco mas tiempo , puesto que el es como un pequeño niño y llora cada vez que se acuerda de ella aun recuerdo el llanto que hizo al llegar a casa , cuando se fueron por primera vez ….

**Flash-back **

_Acabe de ver como mi ángel se iba , la escuela continuo son ningún preámbulo y tristeza de mi parte, lo mas raro fue ver que Emmet no emitía palabra alguna pues no le di importancia a si que al acabar la escuela tome mis cosas me despedí de tanya y fue a ver si el coche de mama estaba aparcado ,_

_vi como Emmet entro aun callado ( cosa rara en el) y partimos a casa , solo llegue a ver como Emmet entro corriendo y gritando : SE FUEEEE NOOOOOOOO! _

_Y se encerró por días si DIAS en su cuarto , hasta que mis padres tuvieron que amenazarlo con sus video juegos y salio pitando diciendo : QUE MAS QUIEREN QUITAR , YA NO TENGO A MI PRINCESAAAA ,PERO MIS JUEGOS NO ¡! _

**fin del flash-back**

desde ese día el me dijo que si le decía a alguien que lloro por una chica me golpearía , yo aun me rio en su cara al recordarlo

-Eddi .. donde estas? – pregunto el idiota de mi hermano , me encontró riéndome y frunció el ceño – de que te ríes ¿ .. no me digas … que… te acordaste- dijo el muy cabreado logrando que me riera mas , me tiro al piso golpeándome

-Me juraste nunca mas volver a pensar en eso – dijo mientras nos revolcábamos por el suelo

-Yo nunca jure nada , así que quítate Emmet pesas mas que una mula – dije entrecortadamente

-Que no es peso , son mis músculos que están muy desarrollados – dijo el idiota haciendo fuerza en su brazo , solo atine a rodar los ojos

Ya levántate grandísimo tonto que tenemos que irnos ya! – si no les conté que íbamos a ir a Italia a estudiar , fue lago de improviso la verdad pero a mi padre lo van a transferir a ese lugar por lo que nos vamos a mudar por allá , lo bueno es que no voy a tener que ver a tanya

Tanya se puso mas irritable conforme el pasar de los años y ya no entendía un no por respuesta , cada vez que intentaba "seducirme" solo lograba que tuviera miedo , ah Emmet estaba peor kate e irina no lo dejaban en paz , cada una se peleaba por el , era algo estresante

Felizmente que no las vamos a volver a ver , y no digo otra cosa mas por caballero , termine de meter mi maleta en la cajuela del taxi , para ir al aeropuerto , como habíamos enviado ya nuestros coches a la casa en donde nos quedaríamos lo tendríamos para el primer día de clases .

Después del largo viaje que tuvimos llegamos a una mansión , como la de forcks , entramos la casa era muy espaciosa y a esme le encantaría decorarla , mis padres llegarían mañana , pero ya teníamos nuestros cuartos listos , solo teníamos que descansar

Me levante al escuchar un fuerte sonido en mi habitación y después me falto el aire , abrí los ojos y vi a Emmet tirado encima de mi canturreando

-Levántate eddi , hoy es primer dia de escuela y tenemos que ir por lindas italianas – dijo el imbécil ( nunca tengo palabras para describir a mi hermano)

-Quítate mastodonte – lo empuje fuera de mi habitación , me cambie y espere a que Emmet terminara su desayuno y ambos nos subimos a nuestros autos y partimos a la dichosa escuela

Al entrar nos aparcamos frente a unos bonitos autos , me baje de mi volvo , Emmet de si Jep , se acerco a mi y se recostó en mi bb

-No me jodan , porque tuvieron que venir aquí? – dijo una muy conocida voz nos volteamos y vi a un Ángel , si un ángel empecé a recorrerla con la mirada , no no a recorrerla si no a comérmela , mepeze por sus piernas , sube a su plano vientre i su apetecible cuello , sus labios cereza , una nariz respingada , unos ojos chocolate hermosos , junto con un cabello caoba y WEIT A MINUTE ella no es bela , MI bella

Emmet estaba en una situación parecida a la mía pero mirando a aquella rubia que era ROSALIE HALE

-Saben hay que irnos de aquí , me estreso – dijo Rosalie jalándola y no vi mas porque unos brazos tomaron mi cintura

-EDDI , te eche de menos – dijo tanya , esperen tanya que hace aqui?

-Tanya que haces aqui? – pregunte un poco curioso , al voltear vi a kate e irina a abrasando a Emmet de esta no salimos vivos

-Me entere que te habían transferido y me dije no tanya no puedes dejar a tu eddi solo en otro país así que con mis hermanas también nos trasferimos aquí para estar juntos – dijo ella muy orgullosa , yo solo quería estamparla en una pared es que no sabe que no quiero verla por el resto de mi vidaaaa

Yo solo suspire me di la vuelta y tanya empezó a gritar mi nombre , no le hize caso se que eso fue muy poco de caballeros , pero se lo merecía , vi a Emmet a mi lado y nos dirigimos a la sala del director para presentarnos

-Buenos días caballeros tomen asiento – dijo el director "Evans" muy amable , en ese momento entro tanya seguida por sus hermanas y se sentaron a nuestro lado , y queda decir que se comieron al director con la mirada y no podían ser mas discretas , el pobre director carraspeo nervioso ala mirada atenta de las denali

-Este Virginia , manda a llamar a las señoritas del comité , para que les enseñen a los alumnos nuevos las instalaciones – después de eso , escuche como la secretaria llamaba a swan , hale y Brandon , eso quiere decir mi bella nos va a enseñar las instalaciones SI!

Vi como las denali al escuchar esos apellidos , sonreían malévolamente , de seguro creyendo que seguían siendo la mismas pero que gran sorpresa les darían


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 : " el maldito tur"

Bella prov

Entramos a la oficina del director "Evans" alias el director mas cogible del mundo , allí estaban los Cullen y las Denali y esperen un momento las denali que hacen aquí?, ha claro siguiendo a sus novios , si que eran ellas las chicas del carro rosa y créanme que tuve la satisfacción de ver la boca abierta de las Denali al vernos , y bueno volviendo al tema del director que creo que ya les dije esta mas bueno que el chocolate y créanme AMO el chocolate , si asi de bueno esta .

Cabello rubio , ojos celeste cielo , un cuerpo que cualquiera mataría y una sonrisa que puede derretir el polo norte aunque no es tan guapo que digamos Edward esta mas bueno ,… y que chingas digo dios bella reacciona el tipo no es mas que un pinche arrogante ya basta de pensar en ello .

Y bueno en que estaba?... asi el director , y hay que estar ciega para no ver a tremendo hombre , que tiene 25 y es soltero HOLA esta completamente disponible y con gusto me encargaría de que ya no lo este , cuando lo vimos ali , rose y yo , automáticamente hicimos esas sonrisas coquetas al verlo , era algo inevitable esta para violarlo ahí mismo

-Buenos días muchachas , como saben hay alumnos nuevos y como son del comité de bienvenida espero que les puedan enseñar todas las instalaciones – dijo el "director buenote" y mencione que su voz es seductora aunque no se lo proponga? Asi acabo de mojar mis pantis al escucharlo , solo atine a mordeme el labio

-Claro que si _director_ , no se preocupe que nosotras nos encargamos de enseñarles todas las instalaciones- dijo rose , se habrá dado cuenta que en la palabra "director" lo dijo mas sensual y provocativa?

-Gracias chicas , enserio se los agradezco pueden retirarse – sip el director no se dio cuenta

-Enserio no se le ofrece algo mas – dije yo mordiéndome el labio , vi como nuestro director subió la mirada para verme , y se puso nervioso , bajo la mirada rápido y se puso a "buscar" unos papeles

-No señorita Swan no se me OFRECE nada – dije el remarcando la palabra ofrece

-Oww que pena , por que enserio lo podríamos ayudar – dijo ali sonriendo ladinamente , esa zorra , que espere que jasper se entere jajaja lo que le espera

-No , señorita Brandon nada ahora por favor tengo trabajo que hacer retírense – mientras se soltaba la corbata y se pasaba el pañuelo por la frente hay peor que lindo se pone nervioso en nuestra presencia , salimos en silencio una ves afuera las chicas y yo empezamos a reírnos

-Dios que mala eres bella , insinuándole cosas al director – dijo ali mientras me daba un codazo

-Si dios te enseñe bien , eso se un perra , me enorgulleces – dijo rose secándose un lagrima

-JA! Pero mira quien habla la señorita :" _Oww que pena , por que enserio lo podríamos ayudar" _ si claro tremenda zorra nos resultaste Alice imagínate que Jasper se entere – dije moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente

-Bueno el no se tiene que enterar , ¿verdad?- dijo Alice mirándonos amenazantes

-Bueno de entras bocas ni una palabra va a a salir – juramos las 2 , no nos dimos cuneta que los cullen y las denali estaban escuchando bueno no toda , pero parte de la conversación , se hicieron notar cuando escuchamos un carraspeo

-Lamentamos interrumpir su platica de que quien se tira al director o no pero nos van a enseñar la escuela? – dijo un cabreado Edward

-Dios que aburrido cullen relájate , que si los vamos a enseñar , amargado – dijo rose encarándolo

-Wow miren nada mas hale y swan , díganme que tuvieron que hacer para tener ese cuerpo ,mmm déjenme adivinar un reconstrucción facial y todo , por que eran realmente feas - dijo tanya mirándonos con envidia , ja si envídiame zorra barata

-Mira tu intento fallido de barbie fea serás tu , por que lo que ves es natural no como tu , asi que regresa del prostíbulo de donde viniste , barata – dije molesta y con burla en la voz , que aprendan que ya no somos las niña que nos quedábamos callas sin de decir ni pío

-Como me llamas estúpida? – dijo tanya mirándome de arriba abajo , yo solo la mire desafiante

-Hay es que aparte de zorra y estúpida , eres sorda , hazte un favor y cállate , no se como tus hermanas soportan escuchar tu voz , es irritante – dijo Rose , sonriendo con burla y mirándolas con desdén dejando con la boca abierta a los cullen

-No Rose no te rebajes a su nivel gente famosa como ustedes , tienen una reputación que cuidar y hablar con personas como "esas" es realmente demigrante – dijo Alice mirándolas como si fueran la peor basura del mundo

-Ja si famosa y yo soy cantante profesional – dijo kate con burla , hay pequeña niña tonta

-Dios quiera que no lo seas pobres oídos , y si famosa , bella y yo somos las modelos mas cotizadas de Hollywood asi que , mejor cierra la boca – dijo rose arrogante

-Bueno bueno ya hay que calmarnos , rose ali no les hagan caso total nos resbala lo que digan , y terminemos con esto de una vez – dije yo dándome la vuelta , me voltee y vi a los cullen y por cierto estaban al margen de todo la discusión que tuvimos , seguí caminando por el pasillo sintiendo los pasos de mis amigas y los "indeseables" detrás de mi

-Bueno como verán la escuela esta divida en 3 edificios , letras , números y ciencias , en sus horarios ya deben de tener sus clases y las aulas por lo que no se pueden perder por que en cada edificio en las paredes están los números de las aulas bien hay un solo comedor , en donde son libres de sentarse donde quieran – dijo Rose con su voz firme pero suave

-Pero siempre los nuevos se sientan en una mesa especifica , hasta que encentren un grupo para compartir , por cierto a qui no se acepta ningún tipo de maltratos a ningún compañero , ya sea nerd o no , porque aquí mi amiga bella se encargara de destruirlos – dijo Ali volteando a mirar alas denali

-Si bueno , soy capitana de porristas por lo que todo esta a mi cargo ali y rose las cuales son mis co-capitanas me ayudan en todo si tiene un problema o cualquier cosa , desgraciadamente voy a tener que ayudarles , y como dijo Ali no acepto maltratos o se las verán conmigo , si quieren pertenecer a alas porristas va a ver una inscripción en la pizarra para que se apunten y creo que eso es todo , no fue un placer , vamos chicas tenemos que llegar a a clases – dije jalando a las chicas y yéndome por otro pasillo

-Por que dijiste que se podían inscribir para ser porristas? , bella estas loca – dijo Rose un tanto molesta

-Rose no les puedo prohibir entrar , pero si lo hacen mal las boto y punto , ya sabes como son las cosas , por mas que nos caigan mal no puedo hacer nada – dije mirándola fijamente y tomándola del bazo

-Hay como sea, has lo que quieras , pero a la primera que hagan mal o traten mal a alguien las mato y me importa bien poco mi reputación- dijo zafándose de mi mano , y caminando al salón , solo suspire , me fui con Ali al salón a la espera que ya acabara todo esta pesadilla .

* * *

yyyy les gusto , lo odiaron , mmm dejen sus comentarios ! xD y gracias a todas mis lectoras por sus comentarios , hacen que siga con mi historia ,ustedes me inspiran GRACIAS :)


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS LAMENTO INFORMAR ESTO PERO SE ME HA IDO UN POCO LA INSPIRACION Y ME VOY A DEMORAR EN CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA NO LA DEJARE , SOLO VOY A TOMARME UN TIEMPO PARA PODER HACER ESE CAPITULO MEJOR , GRACIAS POR ENTENDERME XD


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 7 : "lo supere ¿verdad?"

BELLA PROV.

Entramos al salón , donde todos voltearon a vernos , como de costumbre , tome mi asiento al ultimo y Ali se sentó con Jasper , la verdad es que no le preste mucha atención a al clase solo quería que se terminara y pueda ir me a casa y descansar , no me había dado cuenta que ya había terminado la clase cuando Ali me movió el brazo para despertar de mi ensoñación

-Bells estas bien , es como si estuvieras en la luna – me dijo ella mirándome raro

-No Al estoy bien solo estoy pensando – salimos del aula y nos dijimos a la cafetería , vimos a Rose coqueteando con Tayler el capitán de baloncesto , yo solo rodé los ojos , y empecé a caminar hacia mi mesa , me senté al lado de Victoria otra porrista , a los 15 min, entraron los cullen , pero sin las Denali que raro creí como sus perritas los seguirían a todos lados .

-Todos se los quedaron mirando , claro era de esperarse ellos estaban como querían , y veias a todas las chicas de este instituto suspirar cada vez que caminaban , se sentaron en la mesa de los "nuevos" , con su bandeja y allí entraron las denali todas zorras como simpre , tanya movía el cuello como desquiciada buscando algo , y sip lo encontró los cullen fue caminando bueno no caminado corriendo y se tiro en los brazos de Edward , dios que molesta que es la tipa .

-Bella estas bien? – me pregunto jaz solo asentí con la cabeza , que me pasa por que me molesto cada vez que los veo juntos

-Bella , fuck , deja de perderte en tus pensamientos que no somos lectores de mentes para entenderte – me dijo rose mirando un poco molesta

-Ya ros relájate , solo pensaba y bien cambiando que vamos hacer para este campeonato que va a haber – dije sonriendo

-Me esta pensando hacer la misma rutina pero con algunas modificaciones , total siempre poder hacer algo nuevo y con bella , rose y ali allí , seremos las mejores – dijo Rebecca

-Si tienes razón , entonces después de esta hora nos reunimos en el gimnasio para poder practicar? – pregunto Ana , todas asintieron

-Si pero recuerden que después de clases hay pruebas de porristas – les recordé , sonó el timbre y todos se fueron ha clase , yo fui acompañada de Rose , entramos al salón y vimos alas denali allí , rose estaba que gruñía

-Rose calmate no valen la pena – le dije en susurro

-Es que me llega que nos miren con esa miradita de suficiencia , estúpidas – dijo muy peor muy molesta , nos sentamos en la carpeta de atrás

-Ros bueno pero recuerda ellas no son nada , esta es nuestra escuela y ellas solo parte del alumnado - le dije mientras miraba despectivamente a las Denali

-Si lose tienes razón , oh y mañana recuerda tenemos que hacer un comercial - si lose , el profesor empezó a dar su clase y me estaba aburriendo tanto que me estaba quedando dormida , rose a mi lado estaba texteando con algún chico supongo y aki yo pudriéndome del aburrimiento y me puse a pensar , como iba a sobrevivir con los cullen y con LAS DENALI aki AHH MI VIDA ES UNA PESADILLA . con disimulo me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar claro de luna

Paso la hora dios por fin tome mis cosas y con rose nos dirigimos al gimnasio , todas las chicas estaban allí , listas me dirigí a los vestidores y me puse mi uniforme junto con rose y Ali puse la música y todas seguimos la rutina estuvimos un buen tiempo en el gimnasio , hasta que nos cansamos y a parte teníamos clases . estaba tan cansada que preferí irme a la biblioteca a "descansar" un poco se lo dije a las chicas y me fui

Llegue a mi santuario en donde no había nadie "_bella bella si te descubren mueres"_ me dijo mi conciencia y tenia razón no podía estar aquí estaba prohibido saltarse clases , saque mi libro preferido Cumbres borrascosas y me senté a leer en lo mas recóndito de la biblioteca

Sentí unos pasos y en verdad me asuste , me escondí detrás del mueble a la espera de que se vaya la persona , me asome un poco para ver de quien se trataba y que grata sorpresa me lleve ….

-Bella que haces ahí escondida – me dijo Edward cullen , SIP EL , el maldito que que ….."_ ya bella contéstale" me dije a mi misma _

-Que te importa cullen , y tu que haces acá sabes que esta prohibido saltarse clases – le dije alsando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos

-Y tu? Que haces aquí tambn estas saltándote clases , asi que soy tan culpable en esto que tu – me dijo el muy arrogante y me penetro con su verde mirar , y . dios que hermosos ojos tiene _."carajo bella de que mierdas hablas , sus ojos son hermosos , enserio es un tonto que siempre te molestaba"_ , agg ya cállate conciencia yo se lo que ago

-Si pero lo que yo hacia no era saltarme clases sino …- y en ese momento escuche pisadas

-Hola , alguien esta allí , saben que no pueden estar aquí – dijo laura la bibliotecaria

-Dios , dios ella nos puede mandar a la oficina del director , y sabes que es eso , expulsión por evasión de clases , que hacemos , que hacemos – dije muy frenética , nunca en mi vida me he metido en problemas y no quiero empezar ahora

-Calmate bella , mira allí hay un armario vamos que nos van a descubrir – dijo señalando el pequeño super pequeño armario

-No ni de coña entro allí contigo , primero muerta – dije muy seria

-Dios bella , tranquila solo es hasta que se valla , vamos – y me jalo , SI ME JALO del brazo y me condujo hasta el pequeñisisisimo armario

Escuchamos los pasos de laura y se detuvo justo en donde estábamos , estuvo parada ahí por cuanto 15 o 25 minutos "_dios por que no te vas ya laura , que puedo sentir toda la fragancia de este hombre_" y la muy maldita que no se iba y lo peor es que mi corazón empezó a latir rápido muy rápido y mi rostro chocaba contra su (muy bien formado) pecho , y un poco mas y convulsiono , pero no hay que mantener la calma , si la calma ,mis manos accidentalmente chocaron con la suya y sentí una descarga eléctrica y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció .

"_Calma calma"_ me repetía son para , una hora mas aquí y me desmayo es que este lugar no puede ser mas pequeño y créanme no llevaba la ropa mas adecuada seguía con mi traje de porrista , y la falda se me subía cada vez que quería separarme de el , y juro que sentía su mirada encima de mi y en mi cuerpo haciendo que de nuevo me estremezca , _" maldición mira hacia otro lado hacia otro lado" _ , en ese lugar hacia un calos de la patada sudaba por todos lados , sentía mi cabello pegándose a mi nuca y a mi rostro y eso me molestaba , alce mi mano hacia mi cabello para ponerme la coleta pero como no había espacio termine con mis manos en sus hombros y las manos de EL en mi cintura descubierta

En ese momento odiaba mi traje de porrista enseñaba mucho y cometí la tonta equivocación de mirarlo y ahí estaba el en toda su maldita gloria y sus ojos si que ojos me miraban de una manera extraña , y me perdí en el mar verde de su mirar y recordé si recordé cuando me enamore de el , si fue cuando mire sus ojos por primera vez me quede como idiota y después mire sus labios si , sus labios tan apetecibles y….

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una Alice con los ojos bien abiertos , solté a Edward en ese momento y Salí de allí _" dios que estuve pensando , en sus ojos en sus labios , cuando me enamore de el me estoy volviendo_ _loca!"_

-Bella , que esta pasando a qui? – mejo alice mirándome muy molesta

-Nada Alice nada , es solo que estábamos hablando aquí con cullen y pues apareció laura y nos tuvimos que meter allí – le resumí lo que paso muy rápido me miro detenidamente y se fijo en Edward

-Si , tu pequeña duende , no paso nada solo nos escondíamos de la bibliotecaria – ohoh alice odio que le digan duende y mas viniendo de el , puesto me lastimo , la jale del brazo y la saque de allí

-Alice por favor no le digas nada a rose , se va a molestar mucho y a parte no paso nada , te lo juro – "_si claro bella estabas pensando en como poder besarlo que te sucede"_ sip mi querida amiga conciencia

-No te preocupes bella no le diré nada , pero ojo yo soy Marie Alice Brandon y lo se todo , tambn se que iba a pasar algo allí , no me inventes el cuento de que no paso nada , pero un consejo ten cuidado bells no quiero verte llorar otra vez por ese tonto – y se alejo que quiso decir , que sigo enamorada de EL no nunca , yo lo supere ¿cierto?

* * *

**dios devén de odiarme por hacerlas esperar es que me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo por diversas cosas que me pasaron en estos dias espero que me perdones y voy a tratar de seguir subiendo , no lo voy dejar asi me demore no lo voy dejar las quiero muchooo **

**belly mania **


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8 : "el puto cielo"

Edward prov.

Después de como ver como mi bella , rosalie y la pequeña duende se iban , tanya empezó ha a hablar mal de ellas de como se vestían , que groseras y kate e irina la a poyaban cansado de eso , le hice una señal a emmet para irnos , nos escabullimos por el pasillo contrario dejando hablar solas a las denali estaban locas .

Entramos al salón de trigonometría , nos presentamos enfrente de todos (a pedido del profesor , lo odio oficialmente) , vi como todas las chicas suspiraban al vernos y eso era lo que se hacia incomodo , no es que me quejara de la atención que tengo (de las chicas claro) pero después de un tiempo es muy incomodo .

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás ha escuchar la clase , emmet al minuto se durmió , y yo recibía un montón de papeles con números a CADA RATO parecía que toda mi mochila iba a explotar de tanto papelito , decidi votarlos cuando nadie me viera no quería lastimas sus sentimientos , esme no me crio asi , ya había terminado la clase y Emmet no se levantaba

-Emmet levántate – le susurre en el odio , el solo movio su mano golpeando mi rostro y diciendo cosas si sentido

-YA EMMET DEMONIOS , LEVANTATE MALDITO VAGO- le grite en el oído haciendo que este se callera de la silla , causando mi risa

-QUE …. QUE …. NO NO TE COMAS MI SEXY CARA NOOOOO – gritaba emmet como desquiciado , haciendo que me ria mas , estaba rodando en el piso sosteniendo mi estomago

-TU MALNACIDOOO , DESPERTANDOME ASI DE MI HERMOSOS SUEÑO DE BELLEZA – me grito emmet muy cabreado y yo puse cara de WDF?!

-Sueño de belleza? …. – dije mirándolo muy extraño , sabia que mi hermano era medio raro pero no para tanto

-Si que creías que este hermoso rostro se consigue a si nomas no es tomarle tiempo y dedicación , Eddie deberías intentarlo te funcionaria – dijo tocando su cara y mirándose en el espejo …..ESPEREN…. de donde shits saco un pinche espejo?

Después de ese raro episodio en el salón , salimos para ir a la cafetería , y lo mas sorprendente fue ver que , NO HABIA DENALIES , siii nos dejaron tranquilos pafff que alivio , entramos a la cafetería y vimos a bella y rose con otros tipos allí y mas chicas vestidas de porristas , supongo que su equipo .

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de los "nuevos" con nuestras bandejas y a comer , justo cuando iba a ingerir mi alimento algo o mas bien alguien se me tiro enzima ( y creo que ustedes ya saben quien es)

-Eddi , te extrañe , porque no me esperaste para poder venir juntos? – dijo tanya mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla ( ASCO!)

-Primero no me llames Eddie , lo odio en segundo no estas por ningún lado por lo que no te espere y tercero podrías por favor soltarme me ahorcas – dije mientras me la sacaba de enzima , emmet ya no podía comer en paz prácticamente kate e irina se lo quitaban diciendo que era mucha grasa , etc

-Bueno chicas si es mucha grasa o no es mi problema , no quiero ser descortés enserio podrían dejarme comer muero de hambre - dijo emmet comenzando serio y terminando con un puchero de lo mas ridículo , claro que eso no lo pensaron ellas

-Has pero que lindo , claro emy come lo que quieras ya no te molestaremos – dijo kate devolviéndole su bandeja , haciendo que emmet vuelva a tragar todo mientras ellas lo miraban embobadas , ASQUEROSO

En ese momento sono el timbre , me pare lo mas rápido posible , y Sali de allí para ir a mi próxima clase , todo se volvió aburrido tanto asi que me Sali de la ultima y me puse a caminar por allí y recordé algo sobre la biblioteca asi que decidi entrar , me habían comentado que habían buenos libros , los cuales yo quería leer , entre por los pasillos con un libro en mano para encontrar un lugar en donde leer y lo encontré .

Hice el ademan de sentarme pero vi una cabeza con una cabellera caoba , con ojos chicolate …..Y ESPEREN BELLA?!

-Bella que haces ahí escondida – le pregunte muy curioso , mientras ella se levantaba de su escondite , y WOW llevaba su uniforme de porrista el cual le quedaba de maravilla , se le veían sus curvas y sus muy torneadas piernas y….. _ya Edward concéntrate – me dije a mi mismo_

-Que te importa cullen , y tu que haces acá sabes que esta prohibido saltarse clases –me dijo alsando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Y tu? Que haces aquí tambn estas saltándote clases , asi que soy tan culpable en esto que tu – le dije mirándola fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolates

-Si pero lo que yo hacia no era saltarme clases sino… - y en ese momento escuche pisadas

-Hola… alguien esta allí , saben que no pueden estar aquí – dijo una voz de mujer

-Dios , dios ella nos puede mandar a la oficina del director , y sabes que es eso , expulsión por evasión de clases , que hacemos , que hacemos – dijo muy frenética

-Calmate bella , mira allí hay un armario vamos que nos van a descubrir – dije señalando el pequeño armario que _interesante seria estar allí con ella , Edward eres un caballero_ _– me dije a mi mismo_

-No ni de coña entro allí contigo , primero muerta – dijo muy seria

-Dios bella , tranquila solo es hasta que se valla , vamos – y la jale del brazo y la conduje hasta el armario

Escuchamos unos pasos y se detuvo justo en donde estábamos , estuvo parada ahí por un buen tiempo ese tiempo se me hiso eterno tener a bella en ese armario y podía sentir todo su cuerpo junto al mio no meda precisamente pensamientos puros, sus manos accidentalmente chocaron con la mis y sentí una descarga eléctrica y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció .

La estaba mirando fijamente y creo que lo noto dado que se movio incomoda _dios debe de pensar que soy un pervertido deja de mirarla asi_ - _me dije a mi mismo_ , vi como alzaba la mano para apartar su cabello puesto que aki hacia mucho calor creo que hasta yo estaba sudando , como el espacio era pequeño ella termino con sus manos en mis hombros , SI EN MIS HOMBROS , y pues por puro impulso puse mis manos en su pequeña cintura y como estaba descubierta por su traje pude tocar la tersa piel de su cuerpo .

Bella subio la mirada encontrándose con mis ojos , le retuve la mirada tratando de que vea en mis ojos cuanto la quiero , esa dulzura que solo ella despierta en mi , nos miramos por un largo rato hasta que poso sus ojos en mis labios , y perdi la razón me fui acercando a ella , esperando ese ansiado beso

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la pequeña duende con los ojos bien abiertos , ella me solto rápidamente y salio casi corriendo del armario , tomando a duende de la mano y jalandora _o por dios estuve apunto de besar a bella? – _una sonrisa tonta surco mis labios

Sali del armario con cara de tonto de seguro , y camine hasta el estacionamiento , allí estaba emmet solo _, que milagro ,_ camine hasta allí y me recosté en mi volvo , pensando en que hubiera pasado si alice? Creo no hubiera aparecido tal vez hubiera probado sus labios cereza…

-Eddi estas bien tienes una cara tonto , claro siempre la llevas pero esta se nota – dijo el inbesil de mi hermano , no le respondo solo me meti en mi volvo y me fui a casa escuchando a lo lejos como emmet gritaba " no me dejes con ellas solo nooooooo" yo solo pensaba en bella y su beso y ese armario y por unos segundos pensé _estoy en el puto cielo , _recordando a bella y sus labios cereza

* * *

HOLAAAA CHCIAS SI LOSE DEVEN QUERER MATARME POR DEMORAR ASI CASI UN SIGLO LES EXPLICARE PORQUE ME DEMORE TENIA ESCUELA Y APARTE ESTUDIO INGLES Y ESO ME QUIETABA TIEMPO , PERO YA TENIA ALGO AVANZADO , PERO POR NO SER MALA EN EL PROX CAP APARECERA JACOB Y EDWARD SE PONDRA UN POQUIETO CELOSO BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE ME PUEDEN PERDONAR CHAUUUUUU

BELLY MANIA


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 9: ¿celos? ….. nahhh **

**Bella prov.**

aun no podía quitarme el casi beso de mi cabeza , se repetia una y otra vez en mi mente era como ver una película , aun podía sentir el ardor en mis labios de tenerlo cerca y suave tacto de sus manos en mi cintura , y esos ojos verdes en los cuales me perdia….

-Bella me puedes decir que carajo tienes parece que estuvieras en otro lugar y sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren – dijo rose cabreada , y si sabia como se molestaba si no le prestabas atención a lo que decía , un chico tuvo la desgracia de hacer eso y termino con un ojo morado pero he de admitir fue muy gracioso

-Sisi rose ya se cálmate solo estoy un poco pensativa – dije tratando de calmarla un poco

-Solo un poco? Joder bella estas a si desde ayer , no me digas que paso algo cuando …. – interrumpí a Alice en medio de lo que iba a decir si no la callaba rose se enteraría lo que paso con cullen y eso era algo que no quería que pasara

-Alice calladita te ves mas bonita , y aparte no deberías estar con jasper molestándolo o algo? – dije con sorna , me fulmino con la mirada y me saco el dedo medio

-Que te jodan isabella , bueno chicas ya me voy jazzi debe de estar esmerándome – dijo ali parándose mientras cogía su cartera de Gucci y salía de mi casa

-Bella enserio necesitamos novios urgente , no puedo creer que desperdicie mi viernes por la noche aquí – auch eso me dolio en lo mas profundo de mi ser haa a quien engaño era verdad

-Lose- dije en un suspiro mientras me embutía unos doritos y ponía play a la película , nos acomodamos en los sillones estábamos viendo psd: te amo , era realmente hermosa , mientras soltábamos unas lagrimas sentí mi celular timbrar , rose me tiro una almohada y me dijo : shhhh , contesta el puto teléfono , con paciencia me pare y fui a ver quien me molestaba un viernes , mire mi teléfono y era un numero desconocido

-Alo? – pregunte cuando respondía la llamada

-Olaaaa belly-bells – dijo una voz muy conocida

-JAKE ¡! – grite por el teléfono ganadome una gritada de parte de rose diciendo que me callara y mandara al diablo al chucho y asi quiero a mi amiga del alma

-Wow! Creo que llame en un mal momento , ha y dile a ala Barbie que voy a ir a visitarla solo para molestarla- dijo jake mientras se reia si el solo hacia eso para molestar a mi rubia amiga , jake era el modelo de ropa interio de calvin Klein y que decir de el tiene un cuerpo de infarto y todo en su lugar una sonrisa que contagia y le había cogido mucho cariño nunca le he contado sobre mi vida antes de venir a qui y no pienso hacerlo bueno no por el momento

-No jake no importa ya sabes como es rose , y solo vas ha ir a visitar a rose y yo que estoy pintada o que mierda- dije haciendo un puchero que el no podía ver

-Hay bells tu sabes que tambn voy a visitarte a ti , ten por seguro que mañana me paso por tu escuela para llevarlas a cenar – dijo alegremente

-Siiii ¡! Cenaaa! Woooo – grite por el teléfono

-Si creo que solo te importa que te voy a llevar a comer verdad? No te importo solo me utilizas para comprarte cosas – dijo alemtandose de ser tan desdichado

-Si es cierto solo te utilizo por comida gratis – dije con simpleza escuche un sonido de indignación

-Bueno si ese es el cado no voy mal agraecida – dijo el muy indignado

-Noooo jake sabes que bromeo – dije mientras reia , tambn escuche que reia

-Lose peque solo me gusta molestarte bueno no te molesto mas , te veo mañana , cuídate , saluda a la Barbie

-Ok bye – dije mientras cortaba , me senté al lado de rose la cual lloraba a mares la película ya había terminado wow me pase mucho tiempo hablando con jake

-Que te dijo el chucho? – pregunto rose mientras se sonaba la nariz

-Que mañana iba a ir a recogernos para ir ha comer algo

-Ha que mal , pero bueno yo quiero comida gratis asi que ire – dijo ross parándose del sillón llendo a su habitación susurro buenas noches y se fue yo me retire a mi alcoba a descansar , y aun en mi cabeza en el casi beso que yo desea… no estas loca bella ya duerme y asi me dormi pensando en unos bellos ojos verdes

Al dia siguiente , me levante temprano me fui a bañar para relajar mis musculos Sali con mi bata de seda blanca y me fui a mi armario ha ver que pondría hoy se veía que iba a ser sol asi que opte por unos jeans color azul y mi top azul que dejaba ver un pedazo de mi estomago me puse unas sandalias de plataforma tambn azul y Sali a tomar desayuno vi a rose sentada tomando café

-Buenos días bella – dijo rose saludándome

-Buenos días – dije sirviéndome mi cereal

-Charlie y renner? – pregunto rose

-Viajaron por unas inversiones en la india algo asi

-Ha bueno vamos se nos hace tarde - se levanto tomando mi mano y llevándome al garaje me subi a mi hermoso BEBE y con rose empezamos hacer competencias llegamos al estacionamiento y vimos a alice con jazz y las zorras de las denali colgadas de los cullen , nos estacionamos bajo la atenta mirada de todos , sentí la mirada de Edward en mi espalda y eso hacia que me estremeciera , los ignoramos olímpicamente y nos metimos a la escuela , el tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de la salida nos recostamos en nuestros carros ali y jazz se fueron al centro comercial , estaba hablando con rose sobre nuestra sesión de fotos cuando sentí dos brazos a mi alrededor y me levantaban

-BELLAAAAA! TE EXTAÑEEE! – dijo jake gritando y dando vueltas

-JAKEEE SUELTAME ME ESTOY MAREANDO – dije chillando mienta le golpeaba en el brazo me bajo y me abrazo

-Jajajaja perdón pero enserio te eche de menos – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla se separo y miro a rose – hola Barbie me extrañaste?

-Si ya quisieras chucho – dijo mirándolo con molestia

-Oh vamos yo se que me echas de menos – dijo mientas la abrazaba y le dava vueltas rose solo chillaba y lo golpeaba yo me empeze a reir

-Ya sueltame perro , chucho que me sueltes - jake la bajo y rose aprovecho y lo golpeo

-Auch Barbie , que fuerza- dijo sobanodose el brazo , se acerco a mi y me rodeo con los brazos , escuche como alguien gruñía , con disimulación voltee y vi a los cullen con las manos en puño y matando a jake con la mirada que raro

-Buenos nos vamos señoritas que me muero de hambre? ´- pregunto jake mientras nos jalaba de la mano rose solo bufo y se solto de su mano mientras caminaba hacia su BMW

-Si pero yo los veo en el restaurante los sigo – dijo rose adentrándose a su carro , me rei y tome a jake de la mano y otra vez el gruñido volvi a girarme y me vi atrapada en 2 esmeraldas que desprendía ira , dolor , arrepentimiento, ¿celos? Decidí que no importaba y me subi a mi carro acompañada de jake y arranque el auto jake ponía música y se ponía a cantar y rose le gritaba que se callara y el cantaba mas fuerte y yo me reia , pero tenia el presentimiento se que era perseguida nose imaginaciones mías pero en mi mente segia esa mirada estaría celoso paff no lo creo porque no le importo ¿cierto? , hay mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concreto en mi cena sii wiii cena gratis!

* * *

HOLAAAA LOSE ME QUIEREN MATA NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN SIGLOS LO SIENTO HE ESTADO EN ESCUELA Y ME HABIAN QUITADO MI LAP TOP PERO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO LAS QUIERO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

BELLY MANIA


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap10 : espiando **

**Edward prov **

Lose , lose no gano nada siguiéndolos pero me carcome ver a ese chucho ( si ya le tengo un nombre) abrazar o tocar a MI bella , en este momento estoy en mi carro siguiéndolos tomaron una curva y casi los pierdo y se pararon en el restaurante la bella italiana , me estacione una cuadra mas abajo y baje del carro , camine tranquilamente con mis Ray-vans , bella se voltea como buscando algo , dios dios se va dar cuenta , y me tire por el jardín del local y espere unos segundos

-Dios casi se da cuenta – me dije en susurros , entre al restaurante y vi que se sentaron un una mesa algo apartada , me dirigí a la anfitriona , vi que con poco disimulo me miro de arriba a bajo y después me sonrió coquetamente

-Bienvenido a la bella italiana , ¿le puedo ofrecer algo? – dijo en doble sentido , me hice el desentendido

-Si deme una mesa para uno, por favor – le dije amablemente, la anfitriona me llevo a una mesa cerca a la de mi bella y me senté

-En un momento lo atienden señor – dijo la señorita de mala manera al ver que ni caso le hacia , se retiro y me concentre en mirar a la mesa , los tres estaban riéndose y después el cucho le dijo algo a rosalie que esta lo golpeo , me reí al ver esto , al parecer bella se dio cuenta que se volteo a ver , me cubrí con la carta para que no vea

-Señor que desea ordenar – me dijo una voz salte en mi sitio al escucharla me gire a ver quien era , era una de las camareras y me miraba de la misma forma que la anfitriona o peor

-Este ….. lasaña- dije mirando lo primero de la carta , ella tomo nota

-Algo mas señor , ¿algo de tomar? - dijo en un intento de recobrar mi atención que estaba en la mesa del chucho

-Ha?... que? … si, este una coca-cola estaría bien – dije secamente , para que viera que tenia ni un interés en conversar con ella

-Bueno si se le ofrece algo mas solo llámeme – dijo "sensualmente" , parecía que se estaba atragantando con algo , la ignore se que no es de caballeros pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas , se fue un poco decepcionada , a los minutos me trajeron mi orden comí mientras veía la mesa de vez en cuando bella se volteaba a buscar algo o a alguien , cada vez que hacia eso me escondía en mi comida para que no vea mi rostro , ellos terminaron de cenar y se levantaron yo rápidamente page la cuenta y los seguí me escondí en los arbustos escuchando su conversación

-Bueno ya me voy no quiero contagiarme tus pulgas – dijo rosalie mirando irritada al chucho , eso me causo gracia

-Bueno , yo no quiero que se me pegue lo hueca- dijo el chucho burlonamente

-Por lo menos yo no voy meneándole al rabo a las perras – dijo ella mordaz

-Pues no veo que esas "perras" se quejaran – dijo con arrogancia

-Oh créeme chucho ellas se quejan , tu sabes de tu problema – dijo rose burlona enseñando su meñique , me empecé a reír lo mas despacio posible al ver la cara del chucho

-Ya cálmense los dos , rose ya no molestes a jake con su "problema" y jake deja de decirle hueca a rose – dijo bella mientras se reía un poco

-Si bueno no prometo nada , me voy el ambiente se envenena- dijo rosalie mientras se subia en su carro

-Chauuuu HUECA!- le grito jake alias el chucho

-VETE A lA MIERDA , PERRO PULGOSO- grito de regreso rose , el chucho se empezó a reir

-Dios como me diverte molestarla – dijo el chucho mientras caminaba al carro de bella

-No se que ganas molestándola- dijo bella mirándolo con reproche

-Pues gano ver su cara completamente irritada , es divertido – dijo el con simpleza

-Quien te entiende – dijo bella con un suspiro entrando al carro

-Nadie , bueno déjame cerca de la compañía, tengo sesión de fotos y me había escapado para invitarlas a comer- dijo el chu…. Esperen ¿sesion de fotos? WDF

-Bueno ,ya estaba bien yo estoy cansada y quiero dormir , te juro que tengo la sensación que alguien nos estaba mirando – dijo bella estremeciéndose

-Bueno bella somos famosos , y tu sabes hay paparazis que nos siguen a todos lados- dijo mirándola como si eso fuera la solución a su problema

-Si tienes razón paresco paranoica – mi bella suspiro y encendio el carro , el chucho entro tambien y partieron , con un suspiro Sali de mi escondite

-Creo q no fue una buena idea seguirla – me dije a mi mismo mientras iba en busca de mi coche

* * *

SI LOSE DEVÉN DE ESTAR ODIÁNDOME EN ESTE MOMENTO , SI NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS A NO ACTUALIZAR NO TENGO ESCUSAS PARA NO HABER SUBIDO , BUENO SI TENGO PUES JALE UN CURSO EN EL COLE QUIMICA DIOS COMO ODIO QUIMICA Y TUVE QUE IR A VACACIONAL Y APARTE TENGO EL INGLES PERO IGUAL VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR NOSE CUANDO PERO VOY A TRATAR QUE SEA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE

BELLY MANIA


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 11: algo inesperado**

**Bella prov**

Y asi empieza otro dia, sesiones de fotos , entrevistas , mas sesiones , agg creo q nunca tengo tiempo para mi , pero es mi trabajo y me gusta , aun sigo pensando que alguien nos seguía a mi y a jake cuando salimos , pero no le di mucha importación tal vez sea algún fotógrafo como dijo jake.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera en el instituto podía tener tranquilidad nooooo , no puedo porque ahí estaba Edward cullen y todo su clan ( y por clan me refiero a sus hermanos y a sus "noviecitas") aunque es raro ya que nunca vi que Edward besara a Tany (si con cariño , se nota el sarcasmo) tal vez ya no estén juntos … _ya deja de pensar en eso bella , no vez que vinieron juntos quieres sufrir otra vez no vale la pena _… QUE QUE FUE ESO? …_tu conciencia niña quien creías que era?..._MI MI QUEE!? …_TU CONCIENCIA, nunca me había tocado una tan estúpida…_ COMO QUE ESTUPIDA, estúpida tu …._ JA! Mira quien habla la "normal" que habla con su conciencia…_ este estee .. ya CALLATE …._ Seee eso va ser un placer , chuaaaa :3_

NECESITO TERAPIA URGENTE , okay obviando la parte de mi discusión con mi conciencia , en que me quede .. así lo de Edward y tany ( see mucho cariño , ¬¬) se ve q Edward no la soporta porque siempre la aleja , al igual que sus hermanos , pero eso a mi que me importa total yo ya supere lo de Edward TOTAL MENTE …._ A quien quieres engañar.. _tu no habías ido?... _sip! Pero me aburrí a si que vine a molestarte … _AJA! (cof cof , rara) …._ OYE te oí , si no se te olvida es que compartimos mente y escucho todoooo de lo que dices .._ y eso a mi que RARA… _SOY TU! SUBNORMAL, te insultas a ti misma RARA!.._ oye yo soy muy normal yaaaaa …_ se lo que pare tu llanto linda …_ JODETE .l. … _uy si mira como me dolio…_mira conciencia si no te callas yo …

-Bella , ya estas lista?- me pregunto ali mientras entraba a mi habitación

-Estoo, si en un rato salgo solo faltan los tacones y estare lista- dije mientras me paraba para cambiarme rápidamente

A quien engañas swan , ni siquiera te has cambiado – dijo Alice muy molesta entrando , viendo como corría por toda mi habitación con mi bata tratando de cambiarme rápidamente

-Ya ali ya voy a salir – dije en un tono de súplica para que saliera de la habitación

-Tienes 15 minutos , después de eso te maquillare y te peinare- dijo al saliendo de mi habitación , no dije ni mu ,porque creo q estaba a punto de aventarme algo por demorarme , mire el conjunto que estaba en mi cuarto que consistía en un viviri( como top blanco pero en mi país se dice asi) color blanco , con una falda con volados color negro y tacones ,me gustaba ( no soy buena describiendo ropa abajo les dejo el link del conjunto).

-Una vez lista llame a alice para que me maquille y peine , al acabar fui al espejo para verme , me veía hermosa … como siempre.._sii la modestia contigo no va , ¿verdad? …_YA VETE SI.. _jajja yaya me voy .._

-ISABELLA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO- grito Alice en mi oído , si cuando no la escuchas se molesta

-Perdón alice , estoy en la luna – dije en tono de disculpa

-Si lose , pero te perdono ahora baja y hazle compañía a mi jazz que nos espera , que aún no termino con rose – dijo empujándome a la puerta , baje las escaleras despacio , una cosa es que ya sepa caminar con tacos y otra que tiente mi suerte tratando de bajar rápido, entre a la sala y vi a jasper sentado con su teléfono , jugando mientras gritaba.

-A la derecha , no ala derecha , estúpido teléfono que no funciona , TE DIJE QUE AL ADERECHA , maldición me mataron por tu culpa , ESTUPIDO TELEFONO- dijo mientras lo tiraba lejos , cruzándose de brazos

-Sabes la culpa no la tiene el teléfono-le dije muy divetida , el solo se sonrojo

-Escuchaste todo?- pregunto avergonzado , cosa que no puedes ver todos los días

-Que la aparte en la que maldecías al teléfono porque no quería ir a la derecha? – le pregunte con burla , haciendo que se sonrojara mas – jajaja nunca pensé ver a jasper Whitlook avergonzado – dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón riéndome

-Porque te ries bella? – pregunto alice , haciendo aparición se le veía muy hermosa con ese vestido ( link abajo ) , y creo q jasper también lo noto porque se le quedo mirando como idiota

-Si jasper , ya sabemos que se hermosa con ese vestido , pero tampoco es para que babees el piso de bella – dijo rose también haciendo aparición con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo ( link abajo)

-Jajaja que graciosa – dijo jasper mientras besaba a alice de manera apasionada

-Ya jasper no te comas alice – dijo rose mientras lo golpeaba en la brazo , después de la discusión "no me comia a alice" pudimos partir al club de moda "eclipce" , al salir del carro muchas personas nos reconocieron y nos saludaron , entramos al establecimiento a la zona VIP , una vez ahí nos sentamos en nuestra mesa ala espera de nuestros tragos

-Bella voltea disimuladamente y mira , ahí esta la zorra de tany- dijo rose con sarcasmo e irritación en la voz, me voltee aver y en efecto ahí estaba nuestra querida tanya (mas sarcasmo) que estaba vestida como la puta que es ( link abajo) esa falda no la cubria en nada se le vea todo y por todo digo TODO

-Que mal gusto parece que fuera a regalarse- dijo alice mirándola con asco , y en efecto muchos se le habían quedado mirando el trasero cuando se le callo la servilleta que tenia en la mano , y lo que no me sorprendió fue que ahí estaban sus hermanas igual que zorras que ella , y los cullen a su lado

-Nose como pueden sentarse con ellas , se ven que son .. como decirlo "chicas del mal vivir"- dijo jasper tratando de buscar una palabra para describirlas y no parecer un idiota , eso es lo que gustaba de jasper que nunca decía esas cosas de las chicas aunque estas si lo fueran

-Owww jazz! No tines que decir eso solo para no faltarle el respeto a una dama cosa que no son , dilo por su nombre putas y se ven y lucen y creo que hasta se comportan como putas – dijo alice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a jazz

-Lose alice solo que soy un caballero y no le quiero faltar el respeto a un dama aunque esa no lo lo sea – dijo jazz sonriéndole a Alice

-Hay jazz por eso te amo – dijo Ali mientras lo besaba , corrección se lo comía , yo y rose empezamos ha hacer muecas de asco y los dejamos en la mesa mientras nos dirigíamos ala pista de baile , empezó a sonar "wanna ride" (escúchenla es muy buena les dijo el link abajo) , empecé a mover mis caderas al son de la música al igual que rose , me olvide de todo mientras bailaba , bailar me relaja mucho , cuando quería salir del mundo cuando estaba en forks bailaba en mi cuarto solo para mi para poder alejar todo lo malo de mi , sin darme cuenta sentí que alguien me sujetaba de la cintura y sentí esa corriente eléctrica que solo sentía con EL.

-Lentamente me gire hasta quedar al frente de esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa torcida , con toda la ira que pude juntar ( y déjeme decirles que no es mucha) lo aleje de mi

-Que crees que haces , Edward cullen – le dije fríamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

* * *

lo siento , lo siento , me odian verdad ahora si no tengo escuas no actualize porque no me llegaba la inspiracion pero hay dia dije voy a actualizar tenia muchas ideas en mi cabeza y esto salio espero q les aya gustado , neserio PERDON OTRA VEZ

conjunto de bella : . /_

conjunto de alice: .

conjunto de rose: . /-aqjVwZoSZzI/UDmgzSSaGvI/AAAAAAAACVE/1jged7Q2_

conjunto de tanya: . /_jqLm4W1Sois/SoMe9cz3kpI/AAAAAAAAUbw/eCdIXSdbG5s/ s400/CHICAS+RUSAS+CON+MINIFALDAS+

cancion wanna ride : watch?v=lUa1daMYNy0


End file.
